


[Podfic] Un Último Adiós

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mag 7 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: The first time he tried, with adrenaline still pumping through him, he had almost succeeded. Faraday's mistake was looking into his eyes, those familiar dark orbs full of so much life. It suddenly made him realize the gravity of what he was about to do, the overwhelming force of it nearly causing him to lose his grip on Maria. This time though, the third time, he should be able to go through with it. The gun’s already aimed...Mag 7 Week Day 1 Prompt: Fall





	[Podfic] Un Último Adiós

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cambetaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambetaut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Un Último Adiós](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462908) by [Cambetaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambetaut/pseuds/Cambetaut). 



> Cam, baby. This story still makes me cry. Not sure I did it justice, but here you go, dearheart.

** MP3 Download Links **

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/98jp8fx97rpfznm/Cambetaut%20-%20Un%20%C3%9Altimo%20Adi%C3%B3s.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5jj7t4pb2y2d5ci/Cambetaut%20-%20Un%20%DAltimo%20Adi%F3s.mp3)


End file.
